


Heidi's Pies

by BigFootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Heidis Pies, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is introduced to a new Heaven. Rating is for mention of Yaoi-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heidi's Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy one-shot. I apologize for the bad writing and any spelling/grammatical errors since I’m writing this half-awake.

The message had been slightly cryptic: “ _Meet me at Heidi’s Pies at 9PM. -Charlie_ ” This both worried and intrigued Dean Winchester, Hunter and Man of Letters (Charlie’s description of choice these days). On the one hand, pie. On the other hand: What’s happened to his little sister?! He had had Sam look up the place while he cleaned and packed up.

This really worried him. Something else that worried Dean? The laissesz-faire attitude (yes, he knew what that meant, sort of) of his younger brother, Sam, and the seeming interest in the fact that they were going somewhere to eat after dealing with an exhausting exorcism that made all three of the Impala’s passengers want to sleep for eight days that had Castiel the fallen angel urging Dean to go faster down the rain-soaked El Camino Real of San Mateo, California. He really didn’t need this. All he wanted to do was drink, sleep, and forget the date that had been staring at him every time he looked at the time on his cell phone.

“Dean, that’s the place,” Sam told his brother, pointing to the bright yellow and red neon sign ahead that declared “Heidis Pies.” Dean, who usually loved all things pie, sighed exhaustedly and pulled in to the small parking lot, the windshield wipers swooshing gently as he cut the engine. The three men got out of the car and half-trudged/half-ran through the downpour to the welcoming glass door.

The wooden sign that, during the day, usually stated that someone would be seat the party, had been turned to indicate that it was night and they really didn’t care where their customers sat. No sooner had the men entered the bright, warm restaurant, then they were assaulted with hugs by a red-headed blur in the form of one Charlie Bradbury, Hacker, Hunter, Woman of Letters, and the men’s de-facto little sister.

“Dean! Sam! Cas! You made it! I’m glad you were able to find the place, come on, I got us a booth.” Charlie finished her greetings and grabbed Dean’s hand, practically dragging him between tables and chairs to a booth next to one of the restaurant’s darkened windows. Sitting down, Charlie motioned to the waitress on duty that the group was ready to order.

Ten minutes later the quartet had their pies and drinks and Dean was gleefully digging into the warm peach pie that had been placed in front of him. “Woah, dude, slow down! You’re gonna choke,” Sam told his brother as the elder Winchester tried to both savor and gulp down the delicious Nirvana he had just been introduced to.

Slowing down, Dean swallowed his mouthful and asked Charlie, “So how’d you hear about this place?”

“A friend took me to Yaoi-Con one year when it was hosted nearby and we came here for dinner.”

“Yaoi-Con? Do I want to know?” he asked the group as he scarfed down the last two bites of pie.

“Probably not.” “Nope.” “Yaoi means-” Sam cut off Castiel with a kick to the shin and a pointed glare with non-verbal threat to the half-eaten cherry pie in front of him.

Before anything more could be said, the waitress returned with another slice of pie; apple a la mode with a lit candle on top. Dean stared from the waitress to his brother and sister to Castiel and then back to the pie as it was placed in front of him. Charlie beamed at him as he sent her a questioning look.

“It’s still your birthday for another 20 minutes. Make a wish and blow out the candle!” she explained, delight apparent on her pale features.

Dean stared at her a second more before he became the recipient of a kick to the ankle and a kick to the shin from Sam and Cas. Shrugging and deciding that his day was ending on a much brighter note than it had begun, he made a wish, took a breath, and blew out the single flame before giving the redhead a brief “Thanks, Charlie,” before digging in to his new slice of pie. The waitress returned with a tray of three more pies and the little family dug in, happy to have each other and to share such a rare milestone of any of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it was a bit out of character, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about Heidis Pies (I ate the last slice of blueberry that someone had given my dad). And, yes, Heidis Pies is a real restaurant in San Mateo, California (about 20 miles/32 kilometres south of San Francisco). They have the best pies you will ever taste, and I thought it might be somewhere that Dean would love to go if he knew it existed. And Sam probably has been there before when he was at Stanford since it’s close to two different Caltrain stations and could have gone there on the train from Palo Alto/Stanford.


End file.
